Sonummu Zabamat
Sonummu Zabamat is a Dunmer and the Wise Woman of the Zainab Tribe. She resides in her yurt in the Zainab Camp, located in the Grazelands region. Personality While the Zainab tribe's Ashkhan, Kaushad, is proud and hard-headed, Sonummu Zabamat is of a more pragmatic temperament. She is generally willing to help the Nerevarine and it is she who should be addressed whenever the other Ashlanders' pride leads them into a dead end. Interactions Zainab Nerevarine During this part of the Main Quest, the Nerevarine must convince the Zainab tribe to name them "Zainab Nerevarine." Sonummu Zabamat gives useful counsel on the matter, especially with the Ashkhan Kaushad's extravagant wish of marrying a wealthy Telvanni lady. Meeting with a Wise Woman Skink-in-Tree's-Shade asks the Nerevarine to initiate a meeting between him and a Wise Woman of one of the Ashlander tribes. Sonummu Zabamat is ready to meet the Argonian only if Ashkhan Kaushad agrees. Trade Mission to the Zainab Master Aryon seeks to bind the Zainan tribe closer to Tel Vos through trade links in order to prevent offending acts. Turedus Talanian, the chief of Master Aryon's mercenary guard, asks the Nerevarine to find out what sort of goods the tribe would be interested in. Sonummu Zabamat ist the only Ashlander at Zainab Camp ready to give useful information on the matter. Dialogue General Greeting "I am Sonummu Zabamat, wise woman of the Zainab. Do you come for my services, or my counsel?" :Greeting "Do you seek a wise woman's services, or her counsel?" Ashkhan Kaushad "He is a clever ashkhan and a very great man. He is not a modest man. He is very proud, and conscious of his rights and honors. It is fortunate for our tribe that he heeds the counsels of his modest and loyal wise woman." Counsel "For you, outlander, my counsel is free, because it is worthless to you. But someday, perhaps, you will have a problem you can't solve. Then perhaps you'll bring it to me, and perhaps I will help you... for a price." Services "I sell potions and spells, charms and marvels. And I can teach some of what I know, if you can pay." Meeting with a Wise Woman arrange a meeting "Speak with Ashkhan Kaushad. I will meet with this Argonian only if the Ashkhan speaks it." Trade Mission to the Zainab Greeting "You wish to ask me about the trade goods wanted by the Zainab. Ask, and I shall answer." :trade goods wanted "So you come to ask me about the trade goods wanted by the Zainab. Perhaps I should ask you why you want to know. But perhaps I already know why. The mage-lord Master Aryon is shrewd. He thinks to bind us to Telvanni ways by binding us to Telvanni things. But I see no harm, and much good, in giving you an answer." :"We need more cure common disease and cure blight disease potions. Our men travel long distances, hunting and herding, and when they catch diseases -- which they often do -- they are too busy -- or too proud -- to hurry back to camp for my cures. So if we could give them potions to carry with them, they could cure themselves. You roof-loving people are better at some things than our people, and bottling magic is one of them." ::trade goods wanted "Yes. Cure common disease and cure blight disease potions are the sort of trade goods the Zainab want." Zainab Nerevarine "I am Sonummu Zabamat, wise woman of the Zainab. Do you come for my services, or my '''counsel'?"'' Counsel "So you are the outlander who claims to fulfill the Nerevarine prophecies. Then my counsel is simple, and free. Speak to Ashkahn Kaushad, for he has a great curiosity about you." : "Hmm. I see. '''Ashkhan Kaushad' will not take seriously your request to be named as Zainab Nerevarine. Let me tell you a little secret about our chief. Kaushad would not have it be known, but he has a weakness for expensive outlander clothing. If you bring him a pair of exquisite shoes, he might be better disposed towards you."'' ::Ashkhan Kaushad "He is a clever askhan and a very great man. He is not a modest man. He is very proud, and conscious of his rights and honors. It is fortunate for our tribe that he heeds the counsels of his modest and loyal wise woman." :::Nerevarine prophecies "We heard rumors. Some outlanders says he is the Nerevarine. So you are that outlander? What do you say to that, eh?" ::::Politely decline to comment. "It does not matter. It is not a big thing. But you should talk to Ashkhan Kaushad, if you know something about this outlander who claims to be the Nerevarine. The ashkhan has heard the rumors, and is very suspicious." ::::Tell my story and show my proofs. "Hmm. Is that all true? That is a very interesting ring. It is part of the story of Nerevar, the ring Moon-and-Star, that none may wear but Nerevar himself. You should talk to Ashkhan Kaushad. The ashkhan is very curious about this outlander who claims to be the Nerevarine." Upon being tasked with finding a bride: :Counsel "Kaushad wants a Telvanni bride, eh? No high-born Telvanni would wed an Ashlander. But I have a plan. Go to my friend, 'Savile Imayn, slavemistress of the Festival Slave Market in Tel Aruhn, and tell her you need a pretty Dunmer slave to pose as a Telvanni lady. Then Savile Imayn will tell you what clothes to buy, and will dress her like a high-born Telvanni. Then escort the pretty slave to Zainab camp and present her to Ashkhan Kaushad as a high-born Telvanni bride. He won't know the difference."'' ::'''Savile Imayn "Savile Imayn is the Slavemistress of the Festival Slave Market in Tel Aruhn. The market is on the northwest side of the village; that's where you'll find her." :::Tel Aruhn "Tel Aruhn is the wizard's tower and village of the Telvanni Archmagister Gothren. Let me mark it on your map. Travel crosscountry to the southeast until you reach the water. Tel Aruhn is on an island in Zafirbel Bay, a long swim from shore. From the Dunmer Stronghold Indoranyon, go south. From Sadrith Mora, Tel Aruhn is due west. From Tel Fyr, Tel Aruhn is north. Here's another landmark. Thiralas Ancestral Tomb is on the mainland, near the bay. Tel Aruhn is the second island southeast from this tomb." Upon being named Zainab Nerevarine: Counsel (after being named "Zainab Nerevarine") "Hah. You do not need my counsel, Nerevarine. But I will give you the words of my dream. 'When the Nerevarine goes to Red Mountain to face Dagoth Ur, he carries the hearts of his kin with him.' Whose hearts? Whose kin? Who knows? Who knows who speaks in my dreams?" Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters Category:Morrowind: Merchants Category:Morrowind: Spell Merchants Category:Morrowind: Zainab Tribe Members Category:Morrowind: Zainab Camp Characters